Episode24
Kiwika, Bringer of Light With the Baron away on urgent galactic business, Kiwi saw an excellent opportunity to drive the plot past the point of no return. Pete made half-hearted attempts to express his opinion but a couple rounds of the ol' Jab-Stun Reach-Around convinced him otherwise. Squirrel Time Picking up from last week, the PCs made their way to see the Chief and Seer. Chee-Chirp and Grey Nut. At the door of the longbasket we met great warror Squee'kak sleeping at the threshold like a common animal. We paused to chat, but there seemed to be some weird tension, probably due to his having to sleep outside. He ushered us in with a smirk. On the way into the longbasket, Kiwi's super-perception kicked in and he heard Chee-Chirp raging about his daughter's indiscretions from the previous night. Kiwi's mind wandered back to the previous night and the many furry nipples of Pit'Cherip, but he managed to look suitably contrite as the PCs appeared before the Chief. We focused our discussion on developing a plan to organize and mobilize the Treewee. I informed the seer of my dream about talking to the seers and she offered to bring me to the next seer council, in the Dream Walk. She also informed us of her vision, where all the trees where connected, forming a gate/mirror that reflects back anything in the universe (do I have that right?). We started to prepare for the Seer Council in 3 days time. Kiwi had to learn how to Dreamwalk and the Science Monkeys gathered materials and developed some crazy Level 100 sunlamps and PR fields to prototype our Flying Tree concept. There was some stuff about Chirp-Kick, the monarchy emmisary, being inconvenienced by our plan changes but fortunately Kiwi did not murder him. Dreamweaver The Seer Council is made up of Grey Nut (Skrik'calak Clan), Brown Coat (Crack Crack Clan), Gnarled Twig (Ironwood Tribe), Ceder Tuft (Biafra Tribe) and Sun Touched the Elder. Brown Coat is fervantly pro-prophecy and fainted when Kiwi made a little flourish with his patagium. Sun Touched's opinion holds the most weight, but Ceder Tuft's tribe is the strongest and has connections to the Monarchy. Kiwi made an impassioned speech about fighting the dark ones and bringing the Treewee people together on Veilos. Gnarled Twig and Ceder Tuft scoffed, saying that Felidea had already come to the planet, promising the same thing, but they took the trees and left. Sun Touched asked in a far off voice "Who can repair the mirror" and Kiwi replied " I can repair the mirror... as soon as I find out what it is." This seemed to be persausive and Ceder Tuft said that if Kiwi could learn the way of the mirror, the Biafras would join him. Queries for more information where met with "Find the First Temple in the Old Grove in Crick Crack territory. There you will find the record of the First Mirrors. Learn the Way of the Mirror". Odds and Ends *There is some prophecy stuff about all Treewee coalescing in into one super Squirrel to fight the dark ones. *Some more prophecy stuff about tiny winged angels bringing peace to the galaxy. Furry angels? *Lydia has found increases in inter-dimensional ley line energy around the trees. It is possible (likely) that the dying of Proxima 9 is having an inter-dimensional ripplie effect through the mutiverse. Probably take at least 2 blocks to fix. *Not all the Treewee can deal with knowledge that the planet is dead/dying. Logic probably won't be enough to convince them so we will need to do some more prophecy manipulation. *There is some tension between the seers' visions of the Tree Gate and our plan of converting the trees to survive in space. This whole First Temple thing should shed some light on what we need to do here. *The Monarchy sounds like it has been infiltrated by reavers. Part of me wants to go in there and expunge the darkness but the emmisary's caution about that plan resulting in genocidal levels of casualties has a ring of truth to it. *There are twin sisters who have joined the cult of the dark ones and are probably the super badass boss fight for this world. We should follow up and see what we can find out. 22 Generic 11 Mystic to the Logger . Back to Space Junk LogCategory:Space Junk